Dear Miss Relena
by Mizuno Mouri
Summary: (( Yuri, Het, Yaoi hints ... this fic has got it all )) What happens when Dorothy *knows* what Relena has been doing? And it was very, naughty folks.


Standard Fic stuff ...   
  
Pairings: D+R, talked about 1xR, 5xR, 2xR, 11xR, 3xR, Rx9, 4xR (Can we say ... Relena gets around?), and implied 3x4.   
Warnings: Language, hentai Doro-chan, hentainess in general, hentai humor, more hentai Doro-chan, slight lime, voyeurism ... Oh, there's implied hetero stuff, but it's mainly focusing on Doro-chan and Lena-chan's "relationship." Not to mention some yaoi references. There's prol'ly a squick factor for some people ...  
Notes: No sleep led to this coming into existence. An', erm, I'm tired ... so I didn't get to look over it that well. :: Sniff. ::  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. 'Nuff said.  
  
  
  
Dear Miss Relena  
By Mizuno Mouri  
  
  
Dear Miss Relena,  
  
You need to be punished.  
  
Severely.  
  
I've seen the way you've toss heated looks at those Gundam pilots. Hell, I've seen the heated looks you've tossed at Lady Une.  
  
But I'll have none of *that.* We all know that you're mine; I mean, who can't see that? I'll have you bound, and gagged, in my chambers before this letter even reaches your offices. Of course, you'll have the pleasures of me *punishing* you again, after you read this letter.  
  
All the more fun for me, me, and you.  
  
Yet, let us get back to your crimes that demand severe punishment.   
  
You think I wouldn't notice you hanging all over Heero like some wanton concubine for an Emperor? I'll give you credit, Heero Yuy *does* look like an Emperor, but hanging on him like that simply will not do. You standing there, leaning over his shoulder none too slightly, your low-cut shirt revealing you wonderful cleavage (and I might add yummy) to the Japanese pilot, watching as he slowly sneaks a hand up from his computer (while one works the keyboard, strangely enough), to caress your breasts gently. A barely audible moan escaped your lips, and then he caressed harder causing a deeper moan to voice its self. Oh, I bet he would've taken you then, and there, and you would've gotten to see if he truly was the *Perfect* Soldier, but I walked in. Ooops. Did I spoil your fun? Yes.  
  
Of course, if you like (or should I say lust after?) your precious Heero so much, we could always do a threesome. But he'd have to know that he's *my* bitch. It's a Dom thing, as your well aware of. It could be fun, but you'd never consent to such a thing. Dreams are such *nice* things, Miss Relena.  
  
Then there was that afternoon that you had to go to that Peace Conference Orientation Meeting. Right. Well, as usually, you had a bodyguard assigned to protect you, and it was none other than: Chang Wufei. Who, as I'm well aware of, has known the pleasures of your body before. Can we say I'm hurt? Well, not really, I've got videotapes that make for excellent viewing when you're all alone. Maybe you should watch them with me sometime, Miss Relena?  
  
Anyway, after I found out that little Orientation was a fraud, I immediately followed. Well, not immediately, but I gave you two enough time to get *started.* And when I found you two, conveniently tucked away in some cabin in the middle of nowhere, I set about to watch. I was pleased to see Wufei take you forcefully, make you scream and beg, before he would even consent to being within you, and then force you to give him a blowjob to clean away those signs of your little *get together.*  
  
I heard you voice your distaste for doing such a thing, but his harsh words quieted you, and you were on your knees instantly taking him into your mouth.  
  
That's not much of a backbone is it, Miss Relena?  
  
To me, Duo must have been your easiest trial. I mean, all you did was flaunt your womanly features, and he was all over you. Or, it could've been that aphrodisiac I slipped into his soda. Either one, but I know two people who were sore the next morning. And it wasn't Trowa or Quatre.  
  
Batter up! Wait! Your next little get together wasn't with a male! It was with; heavens forgive us all, Lady Une! Miss Relena, I think you may have just given new meaning to "sleeping your way to the top." I'm sure you're not surprised to hear that I *did* open up the intercom systems to the whole building when you and Lady Une were having a *moment.* You didn't know, she didn't know, but the whole building knows.   
  
I never thought I'd see the day when another women would make you scream out as passionately as I could make you do, but Lady Une proved me wrong. You know, I think I was a little jealous that day. But that didn't stop me from confiscating the video recordings of what happened in that office.   
  
Oh, and Miss Relena? I must admit, you are *much* more flexible than I ever thought. I ensure you, we'll be having a lot of fun tonight.   
  
Then there was Trowa. Honestly, I think every woman, and man, wants to get into that stoic man's pants. Except, of course, for Quatre who is already there. Permanently. I've got a nice video of them in the janitorial closet doing something naughty.  
  
Yet, you came along, walked right up to him, and practically melted your body against him. Well, I should say, you were also wearing nothing at the time, and dripping wet from the pool (among other things). Then again, Trowa was only wearing a loose pair of swimming trunks anyway, and his lovely erection was making a little tee-pee. I thought it was *cute*, and then you dropped to your knees and did away with that small issue.   
  
After that? Well, I know what you did of course. You pushed him into one of the lounge chairs beside the pool, and straddled him. Can we say "Giddyap cowboy," or, better yet, "Save a horse, ride a cowboy."  
  
But there's one person I'm all most forgetting in all this. Your. Little. Pet. Noin. I mean seriously, you have her one tight lease, Miss Relena. I bet if you told her to go fuck a moose, she might do it. Not that, if I told you to do the same thing, you wouldn't do it. In fact, you would, and you know it.  
  
I think I accidentally stumbled upon you two that one time in the Preventer Lounge. But after that accident, I was quite happy. I mean, how often to I get to see you with Noin? To get to the point, to see you with Noin, spread eagle, and you divesting her of everything. Now there was something to be proud of. And I do mean it. That was a very good show, and a something I repeatedly watch over and over (tapes are such lovely things, don't you agree?).  
  
You know, I should be proud of your latest conquest. You actually *got* Quatre. Not even *I* could've done that. It was because, as I saw it, he was too into Trowa, or should I say, Trowa was too into him? But, I remember watching you seduce your way into his lap, feigning that you were feeling faint. That charade was over the moment you started to grope him. Seriously, Miss Relena, have you no shame?  
  
Perhaps it was because he was horny, and suffering from a lack of Trowainhim, that he jumped you (or did you jump him? I certainly lost track after the clothes went flying). All I know is that I'm definitely watching it again tonight, after I'm done with you. It should be *delightful.*  
  
But, Miss Relena, I really should conclude this letter, it's a trifle long as is. You should always remember that you're *mine*, and no one else's. Unless, of course, you want to consider that threesome idea again. I'll just let you go with pictures of me dancing naked in your head, with several Relena-chibis doing my every command. Then again, I was always having my way with those Relena-chibis ....   
  
  
Until tonight,  
  
Dorothy Catalonia  
  
P. S.   
Leather is nice,  
Vinyl is cheaper,  
I'm going to have you  
And you're going to like it.  
  
P. P. S.  
I think I'll have to punish you for making me *not* rhyme. Oh what *fun.* 


End file.
